A New Phase (Noticed Me in First Glance)
by AssassinOfSquids
Summary: Part 2 of Noticed Me in First Glance: Read first the first book to understand better! Kuroko Takashi and Takao Kazunari has waited ten years just to finally be spouses. To be together forever. To be able to start a family. They thought it is gonna be filled with happy times. Too bad. In every fairy tale, to get a happy ending, there has to be an antagonist. Its something worst.
1. chapter 1

**A New Start**

 **A/N Whattap mah fellow readers!! So I was in a mood to write even though I got a lot to do like memorize the whole freaking periodic table!!! it pisses me when that teacher of min- Wait. Sorry, I kinda have this problem.**

 **Ok, I am back and this is the part 2 not a sequel. It is basically after the wedding and onwards. I am looking forward to new and old readers' reviews!**

 **To make things clear. This is a Part 2 in my very first Fanfic, Noticed Me in First Glance. If you want to read that, and I suggest you do, go to my profile!**

 **So no more talking... TO DA STOREH.**

 **A New Start**

 _Huh... I don't want to leave this place. Ever! Such soft blankets! The pillows are surrounding and comforting me till the end... And the peace? So peaceful..._ "AH!"

 _Nevermind._ Takao Kazunari jolted awake, snapping his head side to side, searching for the source of the loud gasp. He turned to his left and saw his beautiful wife, Kuroko Takashi. Well, Takao Takashi now. But she still allows her friends call her by her maiden name. Anyway, Takao looked at her with wide eyes. She was sitting up, covered in a white, fluffy blanket half through her body, hanging on her bump.

Yes, a bump.

She was shaking, sweating so bad that it can fill a whole bucket of water. She soaked the blanket and was gripping the bed side table with her left hand and clutching her bump. With her bangs matted on her forehead, she turned to look at her husband, starring at her with wide eyes.

"Taka-chan! Are you okay?" Takao asked, so troubled on what to do.

"What do you think?!" Kuroko yelled at him as she grunted, feeling pain at her bottom.

"Nightmare?"

"OH MY GOSH! Takao... Kazunari... don't you... see me... in... fucking pain?!" Kuroko yelled at him, completely angry at how dense her husband is.

"What? I don't underst-" He caught a glimpse of red stained on the once clean and pure blanket. "Ooohh, you're pregnant I remember."

Kuroko groaned in pain once more.

Takao's eyes widened. "Oh gosh! You're pregnant! That's blood! Ummm..." He thought. "Ah! Your water broke already!"

Takao looked at her while Kuroko continue to sweat and grunt louder and louder. "What are you doing!?"

"Ah! Fuck you're about to give birth! Umm, okay, let's go to the hosp-"

"No time! Ah! Gosh, I can't Kazu-kun! I can't!" She yelled in pain as more blood came out. "AH!"

Takao threw the covers off and saw Kuroko's legs spread open, underwear soakes in blood gushing. He propped Kuroko with five pillows stacked behind her and and three under her legs making her bottom exposed. She was huffing so hard, gasping for enough air while keeping the baby in.

"Umm... I'll call Shin-chan!" He got his phone and speed dialed his basketball partner. It was answered by a groggy Carrot. Well, its like quarter to three in the morning.

" _Takao, this better be important. Nanodayo."_ Midorima said in a groggy voice. In the other line, he was glaring at a teddy bear as if it was Takao.

"Shin-chan! I-It's Taka-chan!" Takao exclaimed frantically.

" _What about Kuroko?_ " Midorima asked, sitting up.

"H-her water broke! S-She's gushing blood! Shin-chan please! She can't walk, breathe properly or even talk to me like we always do!" Takao said, panicing.

By the time he said those, Midorima was already holding his equipment and getting in the car, not bothering to change.

" _... I'm on my way. Its a fifteen minute drive. I need you to do these."_ Midorima said.

"Alright. U-Umm, what do I do?" Takao asked, looking at Kuroko, he tried his best to comfort the huffing bluenette.

" _First of all, tell her to calm down."_

"Okay, I can do that."

Takao held the phone away and turned to Kuroko and rubbed her stomach.

"Taka-chan... Calm down okay? Remember to breathe or else it might affect the baby, okay?" Takao said, he looked at Kuroko's pain-filled eyes. It pained to see her like that but he positively thought that it was gonna be fine soon.

Kuroko was seriously weak now. She has tears at the tip of her eyes. She was literally deaf right now. She can't hear her own breaths. When she was struggling to hear, she heard the convincing voice of her husband telling her to calm down. Her huffing turned to slower breaths. She looked at her husband at her left, holding a phone at his left hand and holding her hand, rubbing her stomach with his right.

"Are you okay?" She heard Takao ask.

"Is... Midorima... kun... there...?" She breathed.

Takao smiled in comfort. "His almost here Taka-chan. Just hold on, okay?"

She then responded with a weak nod and a smile making Takao feel better.

"Alright Shin-chan, she's calm now. What next?" Takao asked when he placed the phone near his ear.

" _Alright._ _Next is that you'll have to check if the head can be seen."_

"What?!" Takao exclaimed.

Midorima sighed. " _Nevermind, bring her in the bathtub then fill it with water. I'll be there in five minutes."_

"Okay, come quick."

He hung up. He ran to the bathroom and opened the faucet, filling the tub with warm water. He rushed back to Kuroko on the bed and turned to her.

"Taka-chan, I have to bring you to the bathtub. So please bare okay and tell me if anything hurts." He said, holding her hand tightly.

Kuroko looked at him and weakly nodded. She bent forward to make it easier for Takao to carry her, wincing a bit. Takao laced his arms under her legs and her back, slowly lifting her up, hearing her wince a bit.

"I'm so sorry Taka-chan, please hold on." Takao pleaded.

Kuroko looked into his grey eyes and smiled softly, reassuring him it was okay and to bring her to the tub. He carried her fully and heard her wincing so he rushed to the tub, laying her gently, submerging her in the water that was nearly filled half way. Takao supported her back to take her night gown off and gently laying her the edge of the tub in only a sport's bra and under wear. She was breathing heavily, eyes closed, hand on her bump and the other gripping Takao's hand.

"Takao?" Midorima's voice rang from outside.

"Shin-chan, here!" Takao called, keeping an eye at Kuroko.

The door opened with a rushing Midorima in matching PJs.

Takao wanted to burst into fits of laughter but of course, but he just had to remember that his wife was about to give birth.

Midorima rushed to Kuroko. He examined her state.

"Takao, why didn't you take of her under garment?!" Midorima groaned.

"I didn't know what to do!"

Midorima took it off and his eyes trailed to examine. "Kuroko, the head is almost there. You'll have to push whenever I say. The water will help, so I need you to calm down and breathe through your mouth." Midorima instructed. "Takao, talk to her."

Takao didn't have to answer. He stayed beside Kuroko, stroking her hair out of her face and clutching her hand. Kuroko turned to him and gave him one smile.

"Okay, Kuroko you're ready. I need you to push when I say so." Midorima said, going in the tub, ignoring his wet pants and separating Kuroko's legs.

Kuroko nodded. Her breathing picked up. Midorima put one hand on her bump while one under her.

"Alright Kuroko, its coming..." Midorima warned. "Push!"

"Aaahhh!" Kuroko yelled out, pushing her all to be near the finish.

"Kuroko, don't put your push with words! Push like you're taking a crap!" Midorima cursed like it was the most appropriate thing to say at this time.

Luckily, Kuroko caught the menaing of it. She was breathing heavily but it was as if training again with their coach.

"Kuroko, the head's not yet out, one hard push." Midorima called out.

Kuroko nodded. "Push!" Midorima said.

"Ah!" Kuroko pushed, snapping her eyes shut closed, pushing like she was constipated.

"Okay, the head is out. I need one large and the last push to finish your pain, Kuroko." Midorima said. "Are you ready?"

Kuroko nodded her head, eyes closed and hand clutching Takao's.

Takao winced. He swore he could hear the cracking of his bones. "Taka-chan, hold on. Its almost done." He assured her.

Kuroko heard it and silently nodded.

 _Its almost done. Its almost done. Its almost done._ She kept on repeating herself. She was giving birth to Takao's child. _Their_ child. The first one. The one who they protected for nine months being in her belly. The first time they'll be parents. The reason why they are gonna be parents. She has to keep thid baby alive now or else things might happen. _Bad_ things might happen.

"Kuroko, Push!"

"AAAAAHH!!!"

 _Crack._

 _Well there goes my hand._ Takao groaned. His thoughts were interrupted with the cry hr awaited for nine months. The one he has dreamed to hear ever since they were married. The cry of his _first_ child. _Their_ first child.

"UWAAAAAAA!"

Takao looked at Midorima for confirmation. Midorima looked up with a ghost smile. He got a pair of scissors and cut something. He grabbed a towel from his bag and wrapped the tiny, crying figure with it. He looked up, stepping out the tub and handing the bundle.

"A boy." Midorima said.

Takao reached for the bundle and saw the face of their son for the first time. He could feel tears roll down his cheeks. He looked at the tired Kuroko, smiling at her.

"Let me... see him... Kazu-kun..." Kuroko said tiredly but excited enough.

"Here..." Takao said smiling. He reached the baby to Kuroko's awaiting arms. She carried the baby, looking at her face. The baby's eyes were closed and she was quiet after letting out a loud cry a while ago. But they could clearly see her breathe through her mouth.

When all of a sudden, the eyes popped open. Blue eyes met identical ones. Kuroko gasped. The baby looked at Kuroko and Takao with interest. Kuroko examined her more. She saw a fluff of dark blue hair, sticking from the top of his scalp. He has a rosy white skin tone and a button like nose. His chubby arms were waving around as he cooed at the very first people he saw.

"He is... beautiful..." Kuroko said, amiling weakly. Takao smiled brightly and waved a finger at his son. Surprisingly, their son held his finger, bringing it up to his mouth and chewing into it.

Both chuckled as Midorima smiled silently at the back.

When Kuroko let out a gasp followed by a cry of pain. She was clutching her stomach when Takao caught his son before he could fall on the water.

"Taka-chan!" Takao called out in worry as the baby started crying.

"Ah! It hurts!" Kuroko cried out, Midorima reaching to her side.

"What?" Midorima asked in confusion. He picked once again at her bottom and eyes were widened.

"Shin-chan, what is wrong?!" Takao asked his partner as Kuroko continued to cry in pain.

"A head..."

"Another one!?"


	2. Chapter 1 (12-30 23:23:48)

**WASSAP SQUIDSS!!!**

 **So, you might hate me fore not updating for MONTHS. Because you see, I did inform you that I might update for a while especially because of my new school meaning harder stuff. Anyways I wanted to update something before the year ends. And to say that I haven't done any of my homework and projects due for this January, I just have to update!!** **So I think you just have to read it, HERE IT IS.**

 **Chapter 1**

White balloons decorated the rickshaw and the cars that aligned the street. Individuals wore white clothing as they hung their head down in respect as they sobbed unknowingly. Walking slowly, following the white vehicles as they make their way through an intersection. Vehicles from opposite streets stopped to give way for the people. Traffic enforcers raising their hands as a sign to stop vehicles from blocking the crowd of white.

Pedestrians whispering to each other some sad phrases. "How sad...", "Who died...", "From giving birth? Oh no...", were heard through the crowds.

All of a sudden, a blue car went slowly passing the crowd of white that was at the right lane.

"Tou-san, why are there so many people on the street? I thought only cars are allowed?" A young girl, who was around 5 years old, asked her father. She has sky blue hair and stunning grey eyes. Her blue, denim jumper clung unto her body as she placed her hands on her father's.

Her father chuckled as he rubbed his daughter's hands with his right while the stirring wheel on with his left. "They are mourning for their passed relative, Nari-chan. Seems like a mother for them..." He said.

"But why didn't we do that for Kaa-san?" His daughter, Takao Tanari, asked while tilting her head to the side.

Her father, Takao Kazunari, chuckled as he ruffled his daughter's head. "Why would we do that for your okaa-san, Nari-chan? She won't like it for sure!" He exclaimed.

"How come Tou-san? Won't she like it if people follow her when she passes?" Nari asked.

"Uhm..." Takao muttered nervously. It seems like his daughter misunderstood what he meant by 'passed'.

"I'll explain later." Takao said as he parked the car in front of a school gym.

"Hmm, I'll ask Kaa-san then!" Nari giggled as she jumped out of the car and ran to a figure waving at them.

"Nari-chan!" Takao yelled out as he ran for her.

"Nii-san!" Nari yelled out, running towards her twin as she jumped on him.

"Tsk, told you not call me 'nii-san' Nari, we are freaking twins." Nari's twin brother groaned as he got up, holding his sister, who was shorter than him by an inch or two.

"Its better if I call you 'nii-san' so that I can show my team mates that I have a big brother!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, do whatever you like." He said, ruffling her hair.

"Kashi!" Takao called over his son as he ran to them.

"Tou-san!" Kashi waved at his father. Takao Zukashi is his whole name. He has raven black hair with a few light blue strands sticking here and there. He has blue eyes that reflected the sky as he looked up to his father.

"Hey kiddo!" Takao exclaimed as he ruffled the soft, curly locks of his son. "Where is your Kaa-san?"

"What do you mean where she is Tou-san? Kaa-san disappeared." Kashi grinned.

"Where did she disappear to though?" Nari asked, laughing at Kashi's statement.

"Ugh, you tease too much. You're lucky your Kaa-san is not here. " Takao smiled. "But of course..."

"They love to tease you more,"

They looked up to see a petite woman with long, wavy, sky blue hair that is tied to a bun. She was wearing a white, loose t-shirt with a blue, sleeve-less jacket on top and high-waisted, denim shorts. She was wearing a pair of white rubber shoes with a gym back on her shoulder.

"Kaa-san!" Nari ran over to her mother, who was named Takao Takashi.

"Hello my little princess," Takashi smiled as she greeted her daughter with a hug. She smiled when Nari looked up at her, grinning like a fool.

They walked back to Takao and Kashi, Nari's arms still around her mother's waist.

"Hello my dearest wife," Takao smirked, pecking Takashi's lips while placing a hand on her back.

"Mhmm, you probably did something again huh?" Takashi raised an eyebrow, putting her right hand on her hip.

"Why is it always me?" Takao groaned. "I didn't do anything Taka-chan."

"Kaa-san! I have to ask you something by the way!" Nari exclaimed as she poked her mother several times.

"Ummm, It's traffic on the way back home, I suppose we shoukd go now!" Takao said, sewating a bit.

"Don't be ridiculous Kazu-kun, Tanari has to say something." Takashi said, kneeling down to Nari's height, but Nari is practically taller when Takashi is kneeling down. "Kashi!"

"Yes, Kaa-san?" Kashi came over to Takashi.

"Put your bag in the car already. Okay?"

"Hai!" Kashi exclaimed, running to their car.

"Umm, we should really hurry up Taka-chan!" Takao said once again, fiddling with his fingers.

"Hold on, Kazu-kun." Takashi rolled her eyes. She turned towards her daughter. " What did you want to ask me, Nari?"

"Me and Too-san saw a group of people walking on the street, following a white car. It was confusing why a rickshaw was following them too, though. I asked Tou-san what they were doing, then he said they were doing that for their mother has passed." Nari stated while Takashi nods in every time she stopped. "But why didn't we do that for you Kaa-san? You passed by the grocery, you passed by the basketball court, you passed by Maji Burger but no one followed you around like what I saw."

Takashi chuckled only as she lifted her daughter by the arms. Nari giggled as her mother carried her. Nari's hands were locked behind her mother's neck while Takashi supported her back with her hands. She carried Nari as she walked towards the car. Actually, Nari inherited Takashi's height and her mass so it wasn't difficult to carry her.

"Tanari, what you might've misunderstood your Tou-san with the word 'passed'." Takashi smiled. "What he meant by 'passed' is that the person who 'passed' had to go to Heaven."

"Exactly!" Takao exclaimed as his wife and daughter made their way inside the car.

"Shut up, Kazu-kun." Takashi rolled her eyes as she placed Nari on her seat beside her brother, not forgetting to check if they had their seatbelt on.

"Tou-san, aren't we going to Sei Jii-san's house?" Kashi asked Takao and Takashi as they enter the car.

"Yep! Your other Ojii-sans will come too!" Takao said as he starts the car and looks through the rearview mirror.

"But isn't Sei Jii-san's house in Kyoto?" Kashi asked curiously.

"Well, your Sei Jii-san is practically rich so he has a lot of houses." Takashi chuckled.

"Yey! I'll be able to see Kise Jii-san!" Nari cheered.

Takashi chuckled. "You'll be sleeping there too, okay? I prepared your clothes and things you need already." She said.

"You aren't coming with us, Kaa-san?" Kashi asked.

"Your Kaa-san and I, got some business to attend to for a few days Kashi. That's why you'll have to stay with your Ojii-sans and you Obaa-sans for a while." Takao said, making his way through Tokyo.

"When will you fetch us, Kaa-san?" Nari asked.

"Maybe on Sunday. Besides, its a holiday on Monday, so your father and I has a plan." Takashi smiled, leaning over her shoulder, looking at them.

"I'm excited!" Nari and Kashi exclaimed.

"I'm excited too." Takao said, smirking a bit.

At the sight, Takashi's eyes widened. "Kazu-kun," She said, keeping herself composed, keeping her rage inside. "Can you please shut up."

"Hehe, Hai~hai~!!" Takao giggled as he parked the car in front of a huge one storey house. "We're here!"

"Yey!" The twins unbuckled their seatbelt and opened the doors in either side of the car.

"Careful, Tanari! Zukashi!" Takashi called over as loud as she can. She stepped out of the car along with Takao, making their way towards the compartment of the car, carrying out 2 bags that are obviously filled with Nari and Kashi's things.

"I'll press the door bell!" Nari and Kashi said in unison. They looked at each other and smirked. "Raise you there!"

They ran towards the gate, Nari immediately falling behind. And, just as expected, Kashi rang the door bell first.

"Haha! I win!" Kashi celebrated.

"No fair! You had a head start!" Nari complained, crossing her arms out, in front of her chest.

"Just admit it Nari! I won fair 'n square!" Kashi grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Nari rolled her eyes, looking up when the gate opened.

There they stood, looking up at the towering purple head. The man looked down at the two Hobbits that were looking up at him, mouths gaping.

"Mura Jii-san!" The twins exclaimed, clinging unto Murasakibara Atsushi's legs.

"Eh? Tan-chin, Zuka-chin, Ohayo~" His bored tone was heard by the twins, but the twins weren't bothered.

"Ohayo~!" Nari and Kashi exclaimed, not letting go of his legs.

"Tanari, Zukashi, let go of your Mura Jii-san's legs." Takashi's voice was heard behind the children, making Murasakibara look up from looking down at the clinging kids.

"Hai~!" The twins said as they let go of Murasakibara's legs.

"Ohayo, Murasakibara-kun!" Takao greeted the giant.

"Ahh, Takao-chin, Kuro-chin, Ohayo~!" Murasakibara greeted the couple. "Aka-chin and the others are inside already, they were waiting for you."

"Okay, come on now, Tanari, Zukashi." Takashi said, placing her hands on the back of both her children.

They entered the house, only to be greeted by a Aomine Daiki and a Kise Ryouta fighting over the remote control, a Momoi Satsuki sitting on a single couch while massaging her baby bump, a Kagami Taiga and a Himuro Tatsuya cooking in the kitchen, and a Midorima Shintaro making juice with a Akashi Seijuro.

"Minna~! Kuro-chin and Takao-chin is here!" Murasakibara called out.

Everyone stopped what they were all doing. They turned to see the family of four.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise was the first to react, charging over to Takashi.

"Oi, Kise!" Aomine called out.

"Ohayo, Kurokocchi! Takaocchi!" Kise greeted, but charged towards Takashi, luckily stepping aside, resulting to a Kise on the floor.

"Ohayo, Kise-kun." Takashi greeted, monotonously, smiling a little.

"Kise Jii-san!" Nari and Kashi charged, forming a dog pile on Kise.

"Oof!" Kise coughed. "Hey, kiddos!"

"Nari, Kashi, get off Kise." Takao laughed, carrying the two out of Kise's back.

"Aomine Jii-san!!" The twins then charged to the bluenette. This time, not dog piling.

"Kuroko-chan, Ohayo!" Momoi made her way towards Takashi, supporting her bump.

"Ohayo, Momoi-san." Takashi smiled. "Well isn't it big already?"

"Yep, time is so fast." Momoi chuckled, massaging her bump.

"It's 8 months I bet?" Takashi asked.

"Mhmm, next month already." Momoi said.

"Aomine-kun must be worried, knowing that he isn't good with kids that much." Takashi laughed.

"He better be a good father, 'cause if he does not change any of our child's diaper, I might put one on him."

"You better. Kazu-kun here was the one who did most of the changing of diapers to those two." Takashi laughed.

"Satsu Baa-san!" The twins ran over to Momoi.

"Hello, Nari-chan, Kashi-kun!" Momoi greeted.

"Kuroko," Takashi looked up, only to meet Midorima looking down at her.

"Ah, Midorima-kun, Ohayo." Takashi greeted.

"Shin-chan!" Takao greeted his partner.

"Takao, you better treat your wife and children well."

"Of course, Shin-chan!" Takao groaned. "I would never leave them!"

"You better." Midorima said, adjusting his glasses.

"Midorima-kun, stop with that." Takashi groaned.

"Mido Jii-san!"

"Ah, the little Takao-s. Hello, Tanari, Zukashi. Here is your lucky item."

"Kuroko!" Takashi looked up to see her current partner.

"Kagami-kun, ohayo." Takashi waved. "I thought you were cooking."

"Well, me and Tatsuya just finished." Kagami stated.

"Kaga Jii-saaan!!" Kashi greeted his Ojii-san that he idolized the most.

"Ah, Zuka! How is my student?" Kagami greeted his current student in the school's basketball team by carrying him at ease.

"Oi, Kagami-kun, be careful with Kashi!" Takao stated.

"Takashi."

Takashi turned around, only to see the red head she avoided once.

"Akashi-kun, ohayo." Takashi greeted.

"You're sleeping here, I bet?" Akashi asked, more like ordered.

"We won't be sleeping here, Akashi-kun. Kazu-kun and I has some business to attend to." Takashi said.

"Okay, I understand." Akashi said with a slight smile. "I feel that you'll leave?"

"We decided that, we needed a little alone."

"I understand," Akashi said.

"Sei Jii-san!" The twins ran over to the rednette.

"Ah, Tanari, Zukashi, how are you?"

"Good!" They said in unison.

"Sei Jii-san! I finally was accepted in our basketball team!" Nari exclaimed.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Tanari." Akashi said, the corner of his lips twitching upward.

"It's time to eat!" Himuro yelled from the dining room.

"Well, come on now you two. We have to eat " Akashi said.

"We just came to drop the kids here, we suppose Riko and Hyuuga isn't here yet." Takao scratched the back of his head.

"We'll be heading out first now minna." Takashi informed.

"Bye Kaa-san! Bye Tou-san! Pick us up on Sunday!" The twins said.

"You two behave, okay? Don't give your Ojii-sans and Obaa-san a hard time okay?" Takashi said.

"Hai~!"

"Takao," Midorima called.

"Kazunari, be careful in driving, okay?" Akashi warned.

"I will, Akashi-kun! Konbanwa, Minna!" Takao said, exiting the house with Takashi, while closing the door behind them.

"You sure the two will be safe and good?" Takashi asked, looking at Takao, making their way towards their car.

"Don't worry too much, Taka-chan. They'll be fine. Have faith in those batch mates of ours will you?" Takao winked, opening the car door for Takashi.

"Okay..." Takashi smiled, buckling her seatbelt, que Takao entering the vehicle.

"So," Takao started, closing the car door. "Do you want to head to the drugstore or, do you want the twins to be followed already?"

"House, Kazu-kun. I need to dress up." Takashi sighed, smiling inwardly.

"So, you do want to..."

"Drive, Kazu-kun."


End file.
